


Mando Blues

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: Boba Fett has been imprisoned for his attempted murder of Jedi Master Mace Windu. Now he's held in a Republic prison - the Republic Judiciary Detention Centre. No one seems to care that he's twelve years old.This takes place during the Citadel arc.





	Mando Blues

The klaxon pounded against Boba’s skull, and he reluctantly got out of bed.  
  
6.30am every day – the loud ringing stayed in his ears for at least an hour. His stomach rumbled, but he wasn’t allowed to eat yet. Not for an hour, at least.  
First Boba had to make his bed. If it wasn’t neat enough, he’d lose a privilege. In Boba’s second week he’d lost shower privileges, his shower time cut from fifteen minutes to five.  
  
Boba made his way down to the exercise yard with the other prisoners. Exercise wasn’t a suggestion in the prison yard, but as long as it looked like you were doing something, there was no issue. He’d found he could get by with the minimum amount of effort. 

Showers came next. Boba had been given one special privilege that no other prisoner was afforded – he was allowed to shower privately.  
  
Finally they were allowed breakfast; fruit, cereal, and coffee; all the cheapest that the prison management could find.  
  
Boba wasn’t used to regular meals. There’d been a time when he’d had shelter, love, and three meals a day. Now he had shelter, and three meals a day, but was alone. In between those times, he’d been on his own long enough that he’d had to learn how to survive. 

It was all Mace Windu’s fault.  
  
The Jedi Master had beheaded his Dad during the Battle of Geonosis. Boba had taken his Dad’s ship and his Mandalorian legacy, and vowed to get revenge. That attempt had left him at the mercy of the Jedi.  
  
Mace Windu had proven his cowardice, and instead of facing Boba honourably he locked him away in a Republic prison.  
  
Boba was far removed from his Dad’s people. Apparently the Mandalorian people were divided, anyway. There was war there; a war separate to the one raging between the Separatists and the Republic.  
  
Boba knew that the Mandalorians would probably consider him _dar’manda_ ; not a true Mandalorian, essentially someone without a soul. They probably thought of all of Jango’s clones that way.  
  
Boba always sat alone during breakfast, so he had time to think. He was sick of being inside his own mind. Once breakfast was over he’d be allowed to return to his cell for a few minutes before having to attend lessons. He’d been surprised that there was any education in prison. The program was aimed at teaching prisoners serviceable skills, for if they were ever released. 

Boba was a clone. That was true. He was also Jango’s son, and Jango was a true Mandalorian. Did that make Boba Mandalorian? He wished he knew. He wished he could find Jango’s family. He wished they’d looked for him.  
  
There was no time for him to think while he was learning, so classes were the best part of his day. The school was on a lower floor of the prison, and Boba attended with some of the less hardened criminals.  
  
Lunch rolled around too quickly for Boba’s liking. He hated the dining hall. There were too many people who’d known his Dad. The first couple of weeks he’d been harassed almost constantly, until he’d proven he wasn’t someone to be messed with. The Corellian pirate he’d picked a fight with had spent a week in the infirmary. 

The prisoners were given a few hours of leisure time before dinner. In that time they could walk in the gardens, spend time in the library, or exercise. There wasn’t much to do. Some prisoners even used their leisure time to work in the factory. While Boba was at school the factory was mandatory for inmates who weren’t being educated. Prisoners built what they were told to build. Those who worked got a stipend, but it wasn’t enough. It was less than half of what a free citizen earned.  
  
There were other things the wardens made inmates do. Cleaning the prison – bathrooms, kitchens, and common areas, not to mention doing the laundry. Prisoners would take turns working in the kitchen. Some worked in the gardens, out in the sun. Boba enjoyed those days.  
  
It was hard to shake the knowledge that they were constantly being watched.

Dinner, then showers, then bed. That was the end of every day. The clone guards came around to each cell to do roll call, to make sure no one had escaped. Boba hated all of them. Seeing the face of his Dad every day, worn by the people keeping him under lock and key, filled him with rage.  
  
One day he would escape, and Mace Windu would pay for what he’d done.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando is prison slang for mandatory. Blues sometimes refers to prison clothes. Of course, there's more than one meaning to each word.


End file.
